Caliburn Ep 1 Teleplay
by Galya
Summary: Ray loves poptarts, anime, and video games. On his 15th birthday he finds out he's a reincarnations of King Arthur! Now he must battle rogue witches, some how get the girl or at least say say hi without running away , and pass sophomore year. No big.


60

**Caliburn**

Created and Written by

Natasha Ticotin

PILOT

"King Awakening"

05.31.09

Fourth Draft

Natasha Ticotin

309 West 86th Street

Apt 1C

NYC, NY 10024

(850)529-5830

**ACT ONE**

**NOTE: **The show is designed to be a homage to the geek ruled sci-fi/ fantasy fandom world, especially in regards to anime. Stylized with a heightened sense of realism. Music is very important, including character themes and music montages for opening and closing of episodes. Involved are sci-fi/ fantasy/ anime clichés, editing styles, and fighting sequences. They should emulate the genre with respect and a good sense of humor: hinting that we are in on the joke.

INT. ENGLAND-COLIN'S HOUSE-4PM

A boy, COLIN, 15, is celebrating his birthday with friends and family. He heads towards the study.

COLIN'S MOTHER

Where're you off to?

COLIN

Need to have a pee.

COLIN'S MOTHER

Hurry up! Gran wants you to open her present before she leaves.

COLIN

Okay.

CUT TO:

INT. BATHROOM

Colin zips up and then notices the lights have been shut off in the next room through the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door. He shrugs it off and washes his hands then steps out.

INT. STUDY

Colin enters a study next to where the party is being held. The sounds from the other room of friends giggling and music blasting are muffled as he makes his way through. Suddenly, something grabs him and pushes him down. He struggles and tries to scream but is muffled by hands pulling at his tongue. It's quickly cut out. A group of figures in purple and black medieval-like armor are seen holding him down. One is at each appendage.

There is one distinct leader, MORRIGAN. She is a 30 something badass. She is dressed like a fighter, with a face that says "Don't mess with me". She's wielding a bloody knife that was just used to remove Colin's tongue. She begins to blind him with the knife. Blood is oozing everywhere. Morrigan begins to chant something in Gaelic. Gradually her accomplices join her eerie chant.

Colin is shuttering and bleeding heavily. Morrigan turns the knife around and presses a button on the handle that reveals a small scythe from the other end. The boy's shirt is ripped open and Morrigan uses Colin's own blood to draw a Celtic symbol over his heart with her finger. She looks at the clock then shoves the scythe into Colin's heart. Colin spazzes for a moment then dies. The clock shows 4:10pm.

TITLE CARD and OPENING THEME SONG

CUT TO:

EXT. AVALON, CALIFORNIA -DAY

It is the same day just 11:10am due to the time difference. Shots of the small island town, leading up to the street where Ray lives. His house is big, not insane, but definitely upper middle class.

CUT TO:

INT. AVALON, CALIFORNIA-RAYMOND'S ROOM-DAY

Camera tight on the face of a 15 year old RAYMOND, in penguin pajama pants, playing a video game, like _Metal Gear Solid_, that requires a headset. He's talking into it.

RAY

IRL I do. Yeah, all night on WOW. True, but SL is lame. (BEAT) Hey! I totally PWNED _(pronounced "poned")_ you. No. HP means Health Points, not Hewlett Packard.

He is a shorter than average, cute (in a little brother way), pale, blonde, blue eyed, Aryan poster child. His theme color is red.

He has a proper English accent, although he's lived in the states for four years. He wears bright and colorful skater clothes that swallow his tiny frame. Everything about him is sweet, innocent, and fun loving.

His room is covered in anime, video game, and sci-fi/fantasy paraphernalia (including plushies). One wall is adorned with swords, daggers, axes, blades, and any other cool shiny sharp thing a boy would want to play with. A chess game is set up in a corner.

He hears his phone vibrating and leans over and sees a text from Blake.

RAY

Uh-oh.

He jumps up and starts scurrying around to get dressed and, while putting on his jeans, falls over.

CUT TO:

EXT. RAY'S HOUSE

Ray, now dressed, runs out of his house and is greeted by BLAKE, 16, a very good looking Mexican boy, who obviously spends more time in front of the mirror than Paris Hilton. His theme color is blue. He is the playboy with a heart--heart for his friends, not so much the girls he seduces. He is all about partying, girls, drugs, and the instant gratification that all brings. He is metro to the max.

Blake is standing next to a two seater, gas powered, golf cart-like vehicle.

RAY

Blake, where's the Rover?

BLAKE

Long story. Key players being Jordan Mayhew's garage and Ellie. Or was it Ella?

RAY

Your shallowness knows no limit.

Blake smirks and the sun creates a hazy romantic halo around him. His teeth sparkle.

CUT TO:

INT. BLAKE'S CAR

Blake and Ray have just turned down the street of Ray's house. Blake texts, while driving, "I'VE GOT HIM".

CUT TO:

EXT. RAY'S HOUSE- DAY

Close up on NAOMI, 15, Japanese by birth, but Valley girl by nature. She is hyper, petite, dramatic and looks like London Tipton and Gwen Stefani blew up all over her. She is a rich daddy's girl, but she doesn't have a mean bone in her body or if she did she couldn't find it on a map. Her theme color is pink.

Crouching behind a bush, her Sidekick, which is bedazzled with Swarovski Crystals, rings. She reads the text from Blake and excitedly jumps out and hollers to a huge group of hired caterers and decorators. How they all hid behind that bush with her is a mystery. She strikes a heroic and comical pose, pointing out like she is about to lead an invasion.

NAOMI

Let's roll!

Naomi ushers everyone into Ray's house to set up for his surprise birthday party. She grabs her phone and calls JAIME.

CUT TO:

INT. POSH AVALON BAKERY-DAY

JAIME, 16, an average looking Chinese boy, is standing in line. He's an apathetic elitist smart ass, who occasionally shows he has a heart. He dresses like he's the missing member of GOOD CHARLOTTE and always has on a black fedora. His dyed dark red hair constantly hangs in his face over his black framed glasses. His theme color is, well, black.

The first time the camera sees him, his head is tilted causing a glare on his glasses, making his eyes not visible. He answers his phone.

JAIME

Yes, Naomi.

NAOMI O.S.

The little bird has taken flight.

JAIME

Excuse me?

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S HOUSE

NAOMI

The little bird has--oh forget it. They just left. We have like two hours, Jaime.

CUT TO:

INT. BLAKE'S CAR

The boys head down the street.

BLAKE

Anything you want to do, Ray? Except if it's watching you watch the entire season of_ Firefly _... again.

RAY

Mean. _(Beat)_ I don't know what to do. I mean, I'm always in Cornwall for my birthday. Dad insisted I come back early for some asinine reason or another.

BLAKE

How was merry old England?

RAY

Let me see, it rained, dad ignored me, I wrote the great American novel, mum cried a lot in her room and then, I alphabetized their 300 volume DVD collection.

BLAKE

Fun. Well...it's your day. So where do you want to go?

RAY

Anywhere. I'm easy.

BLAKE

So, I've heard.

RAY

Ha ha.

CUT TO:

EXT. LAND OF AVALON-MIDDAY

The Land of Avalon is in an alternate world, opposite England. It has similar terrain as its neighbor. Medieval thatched roofs make up a town with hints of modernization. It surrounds a giant lake, which has rings of land that get smaller toward the center island. On the island is the FORTRESS OF THE CIRCLE. It is older than time, but doesn't appear to be falling apart, just mystical. Crystals and water play a big part in the magic and technology of the land. It's Atlantis meets Camelot.

CUT TO:

INT. LAND OF AVALON-FORTRESS OF THE CIRCLE-MEL'S OFFICE

MELVIN, 30's, black, handsome, but in a scruffy pissed off haven't shaved in a while and don't give a damn, way. His color is brown. His office is tiny and any space that hasn't been occupied by books, very soon will be. Time charts and tapestries are on the wall. All have one similar topic: KING ARTHUR. He is shooing a deer from his window.

MELVIN

Elsie, for the last time, go!

The deer gives him, well, doe eyes, and won't budge. ANNIE, 22, enters. She is breathtaking and bares a smirk of superiority on her face. She radiates sexuality without being slutty. She always has on crystal earrings. Her color is purple.

MELVIN

Annie, shouldn't you be in the catacombs watching the paint dry?

ANNIE

Why don't you just give into your true urges? We all know how long Elsie has been after you and I don't see you getting a better offer in the future.

Melvin slams the window closed and the deer slinks away.

MELVIN

What do you want?

ANNIE

Oh, twenty questions? I love games! Okay, I'll go first. What do you think the Lady will say when she finds out that her twin brother forgot, yet again, to follow orders, because he was too busy flirting with Harry's mum?

She places a photo on his desk. Melvin picks it up.

ANNIE

Tsk, tsk.

Before he can say anything the door opens, again, to reveal his very pissed off twin sister, GERTRUDE. They have matching crystal bracelets.

GERTRUDE

Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that you did the one thing I told you to do!

MELVIN

I forgot to issue protection for the boys on the list.

He shows his sister the picture. It's of Colin's mutilated body.

GERTRUDE

How did you get this so quick?

ANNIE

It's amazing what you can Google these days.

Gertrude gives Annie the death glare.

GERTRUDE

Why aren't you in the catacombs?

ANNIE

Nothing's gonna happen. She's been sleeping for four bloody years. Fine. You never let me have any fun. Ta, Uncle Mel.

Annie leaves.

GERTRUDE

Just one thing I asked you to do!

MELVIN

Why, are you so upset? It wasn't Raymond. This isn't like last time, when they just arbitrarily tried to attack the boy. They have the list. Very easy to track.

GERTRUDE

Really? Thanks for that update. I've got an idea, you be Lady of the Lake, deal with King Arthur's return and making everyone happy and I'll read books all day and stare out into space. (Beat) I already sent out most of the 2nd circle for the rest of the boys. So, hopefully no more attacks. Honestly, if I have to defend you one more time...

Melvin starts looking for something in earnest.

GERTRUDE

What are you looking for?

MELVIN

My violin.

(Beat)

GERTRUDE

I walked right into that one, didn't I?

MELVIN

Do you need anything else _Lady_?

GERTRUDE

Don't you get cheeky. I'll bitch slap you into midweek.

Gertrude is too annoyed to stay and gets up to leave.

MELVIN

Who's watching over Raymond?

GERTRUDE

The Council voted on Annie.

MELVIN

Are they insane?

GERTRUDE

She's his sister; not many can compete with that. Well, maybe the original Merlin, but he can't get his act together!

Gertrude gets up to leave.

MELVIN

She's only been an Untouchable for a few years and hasn't done anything since her initiation

GERTRUDE

I know that.

MELVIN

Passed up being the youngest _First Circle_ for it because "It wouldn't be as boring". I practically raised her. She is stubborn and impulsive, not to mention a sociopath.

GERTRUDE

Enough.

MELVIN

But-

GERTRUDE

Just stop.

Melvin holds his tongue and his sister leaves.

CUT TO:

EXT. AVALON-BEACH-DAY

Ray is charging at Blake, in a clearing by the ocean, with a kendo stick. They are next to the boardwalk where people are enjoying the island life. Blake takes a stance and tries to hit back with his kendo stick, but lacks any skill in comparison to Ray. Ray is laughing like a little boy. Ray moves around Blake blocking every move.

BLAKE

You aren't really giving me a chance.

Ray stops with an apologetic smile.

BLAKE CONT'D

Why can't you be good at soccer? Or mini golf?

RAY

Please dad, just a little longer.

BLAKE

Akward.

Ray raises up his kendo stick again. Blake runs off. Ray smirks and chases after him. Then, he notices two old men playing chess. He trots over, forgetting about Blake. Blake realizes Ray has his guard down.

RAY

Hey, John. Mr. Garcia.

MR. GARCIA, 70's, looks up and smiles. Blake charges at Ray.

MR. GARCIA

Hey, Raymond, just in time to see me wipe the floor with him.

JOHN, 70's, grumbles. Blake brings down his towering fury of a kendo stick only to have Ray block without looking and disarm him. The stick flips and lands in Ray's other hand. Blake sighs and sits next to Mr. Garcia, muttering "freak". Ray smiles happily, puts down the sticks, and sits next to John, observing the board. JOHN reaches out to make a move and Ray shakes his head quickly.

MR. GARCIA

Listen to the kid. You'll need all the help you can get.

Ray whispers something to John who moves another piece instead with a nod from Ray. Blake watches for a little while, then, looks at his cell.

BLAKE

Dude, come on. I'm bored.

RAY

Okay. (To JOHN) Next bring the rook here. He'll probably move his knight or this pawn. Then move your bishop here. He'll be forced to bring out his Queen. Then you can use the rook or the bishop to put him in check. Got it? See you guys later!

John and Mr. Garcia blink at the kid. Ray happily jumps up, and runs off with Blake. John thinks for a second and moves his rook like Ray said. Mr. Garcia stares at the board for a second then moves his knight without thinking. They both realize Ray was right at the same time.

MR GARCIA

Damnit!

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

INT. ENTRANCE TO CATACOMBS-LATER THAT DAY

Melvin comes up to a room with a liquid like barrier. He places his hand on the barrier and his bracelets glow. The barrier reacts and it lets him slip through. He enters a room full of tubes and bubbling liquids. It looks like a science lab but ancient.

There's a giant vessel of see-through liquid in the center. Annie is seated in front of a laptop, which has blue streams of light soaring from the giant vessel to the laptop. She's giggling over something on YOUTUBE with KALI, a 19 year old First Circle priestess, Indian. Gertrude is looking over their shoulders, confused.

As Melvin walks closer, the camera can see the vessel is not just an art piece but carries within it a girl. The RAVEN (HANNAH, 16), in suspended animation. Black silk is wrapped around her like a bikini with stray bits around her arms and legs. Her hair is silver white. Her skin is grey with blue Celtic tattoos all over it. Her face is mostly covered with thin strips of the black silk and only her blue lips are visible. Above her is a drip IV, of sorts, that is slowly dropping blood into her liquid. She does not react to anything.

MELVIN

You wanted me?

GERTRUDE

Mel! Do you see this?

She indicates to the stream connected to the laptop. Kali goes to Melvin and it's very obvious she has a deep adoration for the girl in the vessel.

KALI

This morning Raven started to mess with the electronics again. She makes the laptop's signal crystal clear but others- well look.

Kali goes to Annie, takes her mobile, and brings it to Gertrude. She turns it on and the light from the RAVEN starts again and connects to the phone. The signal goes to max instantly and the screen begins to flicker. Noise and images begin to project on it eerily.

KALI

Wicked, huh?

MELVIN

She does this often?

ANNIE

Sometimes. You lot up there never really know 'cause the interference is really only in here. It's nothing bad. (To the RAVEN) You'll behave, right?

MELVIN

(_To GERTRUDE)_ She's talking to it.

ANNIE

Uncle Mel, you're a little cranky. Need anything to relax? Passion Flower? Chamomile? Deadly Nightshade?

MELVIN

_(to Gertrude)_ Add homicidal to the list as well.

Annie is set off by that comment and verbally attacks Melvin. They begin to bicker as The Raven's finger twitches. No one notices.

CUT TO:

EXT. AVALON, CA-AVALON BAY-2:02pm

Raymond is running to the water as Blake is back on the beach flirting with some girls and checking his phone for messages. He sees the time, 2:02 pm. To Ray, the world seems to tilt. A female voice is speaking distantly. It is ghostly and he can't understand it. He stumbles and falls on his face, panting. Blake sits up concerned.

CUT TO:

INT. CATACOMBS

GERTRUDE

Both of you shut up before I kill you! (BEAT) Annie, you're being ordered to the other side of the Wall.

Annie's face lights up.

GERTRUDE

To watch over your brother.

Annie's smile falls.

ANNIE

You can't be serious!

GERTRUDE

The Council wants it. Maybe they thought it was time to let you out. Maybe they simultaneously went insane. Don't know, don't care. You need to find a Lift to get there immediately.

MELVIN

Don't look at me. I'm not giving anyone a Lift anywhere.

ANNIE

No one asked you.

Melvin walks off in a huff towards the liquid barrier. Kali has been exchanging her view from The Raven, stroking the glass affectionately, to Annie and Gertrude. Suddenly The Raven places her hand on the glass, meeting Kali's. Kali screams and jumps back. Melvin turns around as Gertrude immediately runs out of the room pushing him through the barrier.

Annie runs and grabs a knife as Kali stands as if hypnotized. A blue light grows from The Raven and begins to dance around Kali like flames.

ANNIE

Kali! KALI!

Kali snaps out of it, climbs up a small ladder mounted on the vessel and runs to open up a hatch by the IV. ANNIE climbs up, slices the bag open and submerges it through the opening. The RAVEN shutters a bit and the light begins to dissipate.

INT. ENTRANCE TO THE BASEMENT

GERTRUDE is looking through the barrier and sees the light is lessoning.

GERTRUDE

Annie?

ANNIE O/S

We're--Kali stop crying!—fine. We're fine!

MELVIN is watching on, trying to look like he isn't concerned about ANNIE being in the room with that mysterious girl. Gertrude turns and grabs her brother's arm ushering him back to his office.

GERTRUDE

Get your things and go to America as soon as possible.

MELVIN

Okay, my head hurts.

GERTRUDE

Do you remember what happened last time she got out?

MELVIN

But, what about the Council? Or me not being able to do a chuffing thing right? Or-

GERTRUDE

Prove me wrong. You are one of the strongest 3rd Circles. Plus, the second anyone hears that the Raven is moving about, I won't be able to find anyone within a mile of the Fortress.

Melvin smirks as they arrive at his office.

GERTRUDE

Maybe, Annie's blood can get The Raven doped up enough that Kali can babysit for a while. I don't know. Anyway, in that case we'll need someone to control her _impulsive sociopathic behavior_. And you did practically raise her.

Gertrude sighs at her change of plans hoping for the best and runs back to check on the girls.

MELVIN

_(to Himself) _Yeah_._ You think she would've turned out better.

CUT TO:

EXT. AVALON, CA-

Blake supports Ray back to the shore.

BLAKE

You sure you don't want to go to a doctor?

RAY

I'm fine.

They sit in the sand. Blake observes Ray concerned but Ray shrugs off the incident and quickly get's back to his feet.

RAY

Ooo! Look! Snow cones!

Ray heads to the boardwalk with a reluctant Blake following.

CUT TO:

EXT. BOARDWALK

They walk to a snow cone stand and Ray sees out of the corner of his eye Melvin. Blake glances at him. Melvin is not sure how to approach them and instead comes off as a stalker. Ray gets his rainbow snow cone and Melvin vanishes without them seeing. Blake checks his phone.

BLAKE

We should head home.

CUT TO:

EXT. BEACH PARKING LOT

They walk up to the car and Melvin is standing in the middle of the parking lot. Both boys are creeped out and jump in the car.

CUT TO:

EXT. AVALON, CA-STREET

Blake's car pulls up to a red light. He looks around waiting for the light to change when Melvin is spotted on the corner. Ray sees him too. Melvin begins to walk to the car and Blake doesn't wait for the light to change and drives off.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S HOUSE-MIDDAY

Jaime shoves the door open carrying the cake. He looks annoyed as usual. People are rushing back and forth putting up decorations and setting up tables. A WOMAN walks by in a hurry.

JAIME

Do you know where Na-

WOMAN

All food deliveries through the back.

The woman rushes off.

JAIME

I'm not delivering, I live here!

He heads to the kitchen and finds a very flustered Naomi.

NAOMI

Thank God!

JAIME

Took me fifteen minutes.

NAOMI

The whole party is a total disaster!

JAIME

Because I took fifteen minutes?

NAOMI

Yes-no-I don't know? I don't care. I give up! Forget it! This is a bigger flop than The Pirate Queen!

JAIME

I'm sorry, I don't speak thespian.

Naomi storms off in a huff. He follows her and sees she is crying.

JAIME

What's with the weepage?

She whimpers and leads him to the back door.

NAOMI

I ordered that Pocky crap 'cause Ray likes it and well I was ordering it from like this Asian market and all I wanted was forty boxes.

She leads him outside.

EXT. BACKYARD

There is a giant pyramid of Pocky boxes.

JAIME

Oh-my-God.

NAOMI

I got 40 kilos of it. I thought it was Japanese for box.

JAIME

But, you're Japanese!

NAOMI

So...

JAIME

So, you're Japanese!

NAOMI

Well, you don't know Chinese!

JAIME  
Yes, I do!

Naomi begins to cry harder. He is a little caught off guard and stands motionless for a moment as she buries her face into his chest. He awkwardly pats her back.

NAOMI

Where are we gonna have the party now? The whole backyard is trashed. I'm stupid and I suck as a party planner. I should be shot.

JAIME

I really don't think homicide is the answer to unwanted snack food.

Naomi nods and collects herself.

NAOMI

Yeah. You're right.

JAIME

Naturally.

Naomi starts singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ to Jaime who just shakes his head and walks off with her in tow. Melvin enters Ray's house and is lost in all the chaos. He observes everyone confused and annoyed. He heads upstairs, unnoticed, to find Ray's room.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S ROOM

Melvin slowly opens the door and is instantly disappointed. He was expecting greatness and all he finds are toys and symbols of another world he does not understand. He picks up a Wizard table top model, observes it and puts it in his pocket. He then, pulls out books disbelieving the lack of anything (to him) with substance, then finds a familiar book on King Arthur. His thoughts begin to drift. Melvin is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Naomi and Jaime chatting. The door opens and the room is empty.

JAIME

It doesn't matter.

NAOMI

Of course it does! Music choice is a deciding point in whether a party is good or not.

She begins digging through Ray's CD's.

NAOMI CONT.

I really hate everything being so rushed, but like out of nowhere Ray was coming home! (Holding up anime soundtracks) Most of these are in another language or something. I'll just go home and raid my room.

JAIME

Or I could plug your IPod into the sound system.

NAOMI

You are a genius!

She jumps up, hugs him and skips out the room followed by Jaime.

JAIME

Yes, I will go down in history as the first Asian who was tech savvy.

CUT TO:

EXT. BLAKE'S HOUSE

The boys pull up to Blake's house. It is a normal size house. As they get out, caterers and delivery trucks can be seen at Ray's two houses down. Blake steers Ray in a direction to not notice, as they head in.

RAY

Man, I'm hungry.

BLAKE

When aren't you?

He begins to unlock the door.

RAY

True.

Blake smirks as he opens the door. They both freeze in terror when they enter. They see the back of Melvin seated on the couch next to a fat black cat who is staring at him with suspicious eyes. They begin to slink back out when they hear Blake's mom, ELINA.

ELINA O/S

You sure you only want water?

BLAKE

_(whispers)_ Mom.

The boys exchange nervous glances as Elina, 30's, enters. She seems to float as she walks. She is Mexican, hippie chic and very ethereal looking. She hands Melvin water and sits next to him. Ray has come to some sort of plan and motions for Blake to follow him. They head deeper into the house, quietly.

Melvin drinks his water fast.

ELINA

Not used to the heat yet, huh?

Ray and Blake have entered the kitchen and quietly open drawers looking for something to defend themselves. Blake slowly picks up a knife. Ray looks in an overhead cabinet and causes half the contents to fall on his head.

The crash causes Melvin and Elina to jump to their feet and rush over. They enter the kitchen and see the mess but no boys. They begin to look around and Melvin hears some noise from the broom closet. He motions to Elina and quickly opens it, prepared to battle. He is greeted by the two boys screaming. Blake, still with the knife and Ray, with a colander on his head, wielding a deadly spatula.

ELINA

What the hell are you doing?

BLAKE

Mom, get over here!

ELINA

_Into_ the broom closet?

RAY

He's a bad stalker minion of doom!

BLAKE

Maybe I should do the talking.

RAY

Okay.

ELINA

Boys calm down. This is an old friend of mine, Melvin.

The boys warily get out of the closet, with their eyes still on MELVIN.

RAY

Wait--you aren't a baddie whose gonna start telling us your evil plan and get so wrapped up in your maniacal scheme that we slip out the door while you yell out 'Next time Gadget! Next time!'

BLAKE

Once again, let me do the talking.

RAY

Gomen. _("Sorry" in Japanese)_

ELINA has had enough and takes the knife and spatula and begins to put them back.

MELVIN

Sorry, I frightened you.

RAY

Why didn't you just say, "Hi?"

MELVIN

I am not actually here to visit your mum, so it's hard to explain.

RAY

Explain what?

ELINA is a little pissed at MELVIN for just jumping in and pierces the knife into the counter.

ELINA

You really haven't changed, have you? They are just boys.

BLAKE

Mom?

ELINA

Go upstairs. Both of you.

The boys hesitate.

MELVIN

Elina, no need to make a scene.

ELINA

_(to the boys_) GO!

The boys scurry off and slow down on the stairs to eaves drop.

ELINA

When you are in labor for thirteen hours and raise a teenage boy, then we can talk about whether or not I can make a scene.

MELVIN

I'm here on Gert's orders. The Lady's orders. The boy needs protection.

ELINA

_(Says with back to boys_) I know that and so help me, boys, get your asses upstairs!

The boys run to BLAKE'S room.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

INT. LAND OF AVALON- CATACOMBS

GERTRUDE is in the basement having just told ANNIE the change in plans. Annie is hooked up to a tube which is taking her blood and putting it into an IV bag.

ANNIE

Uncle Mel probably wet himself when you told him. He's wanted to be part of the _Cause_ again for years.

GERTRUDE

We can try again once we know the Raven is-

ANNIE

What? Dead? Oh, right we can't kill her. Sleeping? No, she doesn't really do that either. So, what? Never mind. I don't want to talk about it anymore.

GERTRUDE

Okay.

Gertrude leaves the room. Annie checks the bag, judges it has taken enough of her blood and disconnects herself from it. She walks over to the Raven and replaces a soon to be empty bag, then taps on the glass angrily.

ANNIE

Enjoy.

She looks for any response and walks off annoyed. The Raven slowly smiles.

CUT TO:

EXT. BLACKPOOL-ENGLAND-EARLY EVENING

A BOY, 15, is running for his life down an alleyway with , HALBA, a 2nd Circle, with crystal tears on the corner of her eyes. A blast flies at them, which she shields them against.

HALBA

Go!

The BOY prepares to run when the Fae surround them. One grabs the Boy. Halba's eyes glow and light is absorbed out of near by street lights into her. She then makes lightning strike the Fae holding the Boy. The Boy runs off as a battle begins between Halba and the Fae.

Halba pulls a staff from the air that has a blade on the tip. She begins to fight using her eyes, staff, and demonstrating her Lifting abilities. She Lifts ridiculously fast, sometimes next to them, sometimes behind, confusing the FAE. She begins to get cocky and reappears one last time only to be stabbed in the back by another Fae who also can Lift. She falls down dead.

CUT TO:

INT. BLACKPOOL-APARTMENT BUILDING- EARLY EVENING

The Boy hurries into the apartment building out of breath. He slams the door behind him hoping it is over. He waits for anyone to follow then slowly heads up the stairs to his house. With shaking hands he opens the door. He enters and before he can react has his tongue cut out by MORRIGAN who was waiting for him. Blood begins to flow from his mouth as he gurgles out noises of pain.

MORRIGAN

Cat got your tongue?

CUT TO:

EXT. BLACKPOOL-ENGLAND-EARLY EVENING

Morrigan pulls her knife out of the dead body of the Boy, who now resembles Colin. The other Fae have joined her. Morrigan observes the body.

MORRIGAN

That was too easy.

The FAE who killed Halba frowns.

MORRIGAN

They must know which boy it is. If he had been the king do you think they would've only had her guarding him?

FAE

We only have six more names on the list.

MORRIGAN

I want you to Lift to Avalon. Try to find out where the strongest Circle Members were sent. Start with the Bard twins and Annie.

FAE

She's an Untouchable.

MORRIGAN

You don't have to fight her. Just find if they've been sent over here. Our next boy will be in London. Meet us there by 11.

He turns into a raven and flies off.

CUT TO:

INT. BLAKE'S HOUSE

Jaime enters the front door, which was left open by the boys. He is about to call out when he hears Elina arguing with Melvin in another room. He's amused by the discord and sits on the couch, pulls out a little black notebook from his back pocket and begins scribbling notes. Suddenly something is shoved into his face causing him to jump.

RAY

Empanada?

Ray happily chows down on one, holding his extra for Jaime who pushes it away. Ray shrugs it off and continues to eat. Blake is standing next to him.

BLAKE

How'd you get in?

JAIME

Magic.

Elina's voice gets very loud and they all freeze.

RAY

Your mum is mad.

Ray goes to listen through the door, as Blake hisses in Jaime's ear.

BLAKE

Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?

JAIME

Dude, she is losing it. I needed a breather.

RAY

It suddenly got quiet.

BLAKE

(To RAY) Maybe she killed him.

Ray suddenly books it.

RAY

They're coming out!

Ray and Blake head for the stairs. Jaime sits confused.

ELINA

HOLD IT!

They halt and turn.

ELINA

Jaime? Aren't you supposed to be next door?

MELVIN

Kay can stay. He's just as much of a part of this as anyone.

JAIME

My names Jaime.

MELVIN

Whatever. (Beat) Please, sit.

The boys sit down completely lost.

MELVIN

I'm Melvin Bard.

Blake snorts and gets a death look from mom.

MELVIN

The reason why I'm here is because you three are reincarnations of King Arthur's Knights and a group of rogue Wiccans, called the Fae, want to kill Ray on his birthday. This will stop him from awakening and bringing back harmony to the two worlds of Modern and Faerie.

Boys burst out laughing and Elina hits Melvin upside the head.

ELINA

That's how you are going to start?

MELVIN

What do you want me to say?

Ray innocently raises his hand.

ELINA

How about not so to the point? They weren't raised in the old ways. You just sound like a babbling idiot.

MELVIN

I don't have time to hold their hands.

Ray is waving his arm now. Melvin observes him confused.

ELINA

Yes, Ray.

RAY

Am I being Punked?

ELINA

No.

Boys exchange confused glances.

BLAKE

Mom, please tell me you aren't believing this crap.

ELINA

Look, I-

JAIME

Mel, can I call you Mel? If you can prove it then maybe we can continue with this conversation. If not, I know some happy men in white coats who'd love to meet you.

Melvin is flustered and get's up and places his hand on Ray's shoulder.

MELVIN

Fine.

He performs a Lift and they disappear.

CUT TO:

EXT. A FIELD

Melvin and Ray suddenly appear. Ray drops to the ground and after a stunned moment of silence, begins to hysterically scream.

MELVIN

Is this enough proof?

Ray continues screaming.

MELVIN (CONT'D)

Will you stop? Get up.

Ray begins to calm down as Melvin pulls him up.

MELVIN (CONT'D)

You have no knowledge of Avalon at all, do you?

Ray shakes his head.

MELVIN (CONT'D)

We are almost forgotten to you people. You were supposed to eliminate the Wall, so people could go between each world, again, without a Lift. Make sure it didn't close completely. Make sure we don't just DISAPPEAR!

Ray snaps.

RAY

DON'T YELL AT ME! Do you understand me? NO ONE yells at me!

(BEAT)

No one.

Ray clenches his fist and looks down, trying to calm himself. Melvin observes him not sure what just happened.

RAY

S-sorry. I just really don't like when people yell at me.

MELVIN

Note taken. But, how would you feel if your whole life's work, the reason you were born was to help awaken Arthur. The great boy king. Instead you find a child who still plays with toys.

Melvin pulls the Wizard model from his pocket.

RAY

Minies.

MELVIN

What?

RAY

They're miniatures for table top and-never mind.

Melvin grabs Ray's arm again and they disappear.

CUT TO:

INT. BLAKE'S LIVING ROOM.

Blake is arguing with his mother and Jaime is just sitting there in shock. Ray and Melvin reappear. Jaime jumps up and grabs a pale Ray from Melvin.

JAIME

What'd you do to him?

MELVIN

Just a Lift.

ELINA

It's fine, Jaime.

BLAKE

Mom, how do you know this guy?

RAY

She's one of them, aren't you?

Melvin is a little impressed the kid has caught on and nods. Blake backs away from his mother.

ELINA

Papi, look at me. I left that world a long time ago. The Council sent Ray to live with Jaime's family because they knew I could look after him, that's all.

MELVIN

I need to let Gertrude know we are coming back.

RAY

To where?

MELVIN

Avalon.

JAIME

We're in Avalon. Ca-li-for-nia. You might've heard of it.

ELINA

It's different. There is a Wall between us and them. It's England but not. There are different Walls all over the world, hidden or lost from the modern world. You can't see them.

RAY

Like an A.U.!

ELINA

Uh-Sure.

RAY

Alternate Universe. Well, maybe parallel universe would be a better-

BLAKE

Like that show: Stargate SVU!

JAIME

(To himself)No, too easy.

MELVIN

(To Elina) Do you have a mobile?

ELINA

Yes.

She goes to get hers from her purse, which is in the room near by.

JAIME

So, you get good service over there in special magic land? Let me guess, you do Hex messaging, right?

MELVIN

Is he always like this?

BLAKE, ELINA & RAY

Yes.

Elina hands Melvin the phone. He walks away from the boys.

RAY

Am I really like. . .King Arthur?

ELINA

Yes.

RAY

Why does he hate me?

ELINA

You're not what he expected. Don't get me wrong, you are sweet and we all love you, you know that. He just wanted . . . a God.

Melvin returns.

MELVIN

I couldn't get through. I need clearance before I bring anyone into Avalon. We are towards the end of the list of boys, so the Fae won't be around for a while.

RAY

Nani? _("Huh?" In Japanese)_

MELVIN

What?

BLAKE

It's fanboy speak. They like to think they know Japanese. You get used to it.

Melvin just stares at Ray utterly confused as the boy smiles innocently back at him.

ELINA

The Fae, Mel . . .

MELVIN

Oh, they don't know who you are specifically. All they have is a list of boys born at Saint Mary's, in London, on this day. The prophecy-

JAIME

There's a prophecy. Of course.

MELVIN

The Prophecy says that at the exact hour of his birth, on his 15th birthday, Arthur will reawaken. That will lead to all the other Knights awakening as well. If that happens, the hunt for the sword will begin and whoever holds Excalibur will rule its power and the mysteries.

JAIME

And if you give a mouse a cookie, he'll ask for a glass of milk-

MELVIN

Oi! Kay, shut the hell up!

Jaime sits back pouting. MELVIN continues.

MELVIN

To stop this, they want to perform a ceremonial execution, which will keep Arthur from awakening or being reborn.

He pulls out of his pocket the picture of Colin's body.

RAY

Oh, cheese nips!

BLAKE

Jesus.

JAIME

Why are you putting the fate of your world in the hands of a fifteen year old boy?

MELVIN

I'm not following. (BEAT) I'll try her again.

The door opens and Naomi skips in.

NAOMI

Hi guys! Hi Mama Delago. Hi person I don't know. Ray-Ray when are you coming home?

As she is talking to Ray, Blake and Jaime have hurried to her side and begin to pull her to the door.

NAOMI

What's wrong?

BLAKE

We just have something we need to do first and-

JAIME

The parties cancelled.

BLAKE

Jaime!

JAIME

What?

NAOMI  
Why?

RAY

Party?

The three friends face Ray with big smiles. They start hissing to each other.

NAOMI

What do you mean?

JAIME

Just go home.

NAOMI

What?

BLAKE

Real nice man.

JAIME

What do you want me to say?

NAOMI

But...but-

Her lip begins to quiver and she burst into tears.

NAOMI

I invited all your friends, even like the creepy ones who wear capes to school, talked Jaime's dad into staying late at work, and got a four layered ice cream cake shaped like a_ Triforce_. I mean WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH A MILLION POUNDS OF POCKY!

BLAKE

Now look what you did!

Blake shoves Jaime and he shoves him back and they begin to grapple as Naomi cries. MELVIN stares for a second then walks off with the phone. ELINA shakes her head and follows with Blake's cell.

ELINA

Try Blake's!

RAY

Guys. HEY! GUYS!

They all stop. Somehow, Blake has got Jaime into a headlock.

RAY

I can stop over for a while, I suppose. No big. When he gets clearance or whatever, we'll come back. It's just down the street

JAIME

You can't go. You saw that picture.

RAY

But-

NAOMI

What picture?

BLAKE

We'll just be down the street. Lighten up, mother.

JAIME

Fine, do what you want!

NAOMI

What's with the 'tude?

JAIME

Apparently, Ray is Keanu Reeves.

(BEAT)

NAOMI

Well, good for you. Now come on guys!

She bounces up and down and heads out the door.

RAY

I'll go tell them.

BLAKE

Leave a note.

JAIME

Yeah, a death note.

RAY

I'm not mentioning last names.

Jaime stares at Ray for a second, then takes his fedora off and bops Ray on the head with it.

BLAKE

Look if anything too scary happens he can just beam over or whatever, right?

RAY

True.

Ray grabs a scrap of paper and writes on it and they head out. Jaime defiantly slouches against the wall, causing Ray to stay behind.

RAY

You're coming right?

JAIME

No.

RAY

I'll be careful. Promise. It's my birthday. Come with us, please.

Ray pouts.

JAIME

Man, not the puppy dog eyes. Gah! You suck!

Ray smiles putting his arm around Jaime and they leave.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S HOUSE

They enter a heavily decorated ZELDA themed party and everyone yells "Surprise!" Ray responds way too big, but no one notices. The party commences. Ray looks out to the backyard, where a bunch of kids are running through a maze of Pocky boxes.

RAY

Wow! Look at all the Pocky!

NAOMI

I don't want to talk about it.

Naomi pulls Ray off, showing him the rest of the fruits of her labor. Blake immediately finds girls to flirt with, while Jaime shakes a box from Ray's pile of presents.

CUT TO:

EXT. NIGHT CLUB-LONDON-LATE NIGHT

Music is pulsing from inside. Morrigan is gazing at the line of teens dressed up in school uniforms, waiting to get in for a theme night. She is hidden in the shadows from their view. The Fae are with her. She spots the next boy, who is laughing with his friends, sporting fake IDs.

MORRIGAN

There he is. Fifth from the back.

They begin to advance on the line, when a raven lands on her shoulder. It seems to whisper to her in her ear. A smile creeps across Morrigan's face as the camera travels to the next victim observing the oddly dressed group that was heading towards him. He mentions something to his friend about them. The kids look back at the Fae, but they aren't anywhere to be seen.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S HOUSE –LIVING ROOM-LATE AFTERNOON

Teens are dancing, eating food, and having a great time. A small group, including boys in capes, is seated around Ray as they play _Halo_. Ray is owning them. The kids cheer each other and smack talk. Ray rubs his eyes for a second. The screen gets blurry then focuses. He shakes his head and continues. He again begins to hear the Raven's distant voice.

CUT TO:

Annie is glaring at her phone. Kali walks in.

ANNIE

My mobile's all wonky.

KALI

Battery?

ANNIE

No, it's fine, just when I call, I don't hear anything.

KALI

Try another room. It's probably her.

Annie get's up.

ANNIE

(To Raven) Honestly, what is your problem? Already got me stuck in here forever, but that's not enough for you, is it? Got to bugger up my phone!

The Raven suddenly lurches forward and bashes her head into the glass cracking it.

Cut to:

INT. RAY'S HOUSE-PARTY

Ray sways for a second then, gets to his feet. The Raven's call gets louder. He tries to walk to where Blake is chatting with the girls. His breathing is tightening and he passes out into Melvin's arms.

MELVIN

Stupid.

Elina runs in.

ELINA  
Everybody out! Now! Party's over!

Ray's friends are circled around him. Elina sees him.

ELINA

We need to get him to his bed.

NAOMI  
What's wrong?

ELINA

It's okay, just go home. Ray's fine.

NAOMI

But-

Naomi sadly leaves with everyone else.

INT. AVALON BASEMENT

Kali runs up to the hatch, as Annie grabs a knife. The Raven busts her hand through the top and shoves Kali away with a flick of her wrist. The light begins to grow again from the Raven's body and Kali knows what is about to happen and rushes to Annie. She clutches a crystal around her neck and a blue dome surrounds the girls just as the Raven busts the vessel open. The Raven slams to the ground coughing and gasping for air. She observes the room, still with her eyes wrapped in silk. She turns towards Annie and Kali and begins to speak angrily in a language too old for them to understand. Raven waits for a response and in great annoyance heads out of the room.

When she leaves, Annie notices that some of the liquid has crystallized and is stabbed into the wall. She leaves Kali's side and heads towards it. She reaches out to touch it and is thrown back by electric energy.

CUT TO:

EXT. RAY'S HOUSE-NIGHT

The kids walk off and Naomi hesitates outside then reluctantly dials her dad on her cell. The Fae appear behind, unbeknownst to her. They head to the house, but Morrigan becomes intrigued by the girl, as she listens in on the conversation. The Fae wait for her.

NAOMI

Daddy? Yeah, uh, could you send the car or something to Ray's? Well, he's sick, so no party. Like this dude is there with Mama Delago, so I think he's okay. Daddy! But, walking is so No-Cal. Fine. See ya in a sec.

Morrigan puts her knife to Naomi's throat, who drops her cell.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS-LAND OF AVALON

Fighting has begun. Blasts and arrows are flying down the hallway all towards the Raven. She walks down the hall but her skin is impenetrable and repels any spell or weapon. Her anger is growing. She repeats over and over again the same phrase in an ancient forgotten language (I am the Caliburn! Bring Me the King!). Her voice is desperate and irritated.

Annie runs down the hall behind her. She dodges a blast that has been repelled off of The Raven. She ducks behind some rubble. Kali catches up.

ANNIE

You're a healer. What are you doing here?

KALI

She might need me.

ANNIE

You need to Lift out of here.

KALI

I can't. I tried.

ANNIE

The Lady must have us on lockdown.

A blast soars at The Raven. Kali jumps out from behind the rubble.

KALI  
(To the Attacker) She doesn't know any better! She's scared! Stop it!

Annie grabs Kali and pulls her back down.

ANNIE

Kal! Listen to me. She will kill you. Promise to not look into her eyes. Do you understand me?

Kali nods. Annie looks on at the Raven who is clutching her fists towards her chest as a door bends to her, then gives and blasts open. She enters the room then the door reconstructs itself behind her. Annie runs to open it, but it is magically locked.

ANNIE

Damnit!

Screams and blasts are heard from the other side of the door.

CUT TO:

DREAM SEQUENCE: Starts in complete darkness and fades in to distorted cuts of images and scenes.

V.O. TEEN HANNAH

(Ghostly) Ray, I'm here.

CUT TO:

EXT. RHODRI MANSION-DAY- 4 YEARS AGO

Hannah, 11, is seated with Ray, 11, under a tree. Ray as a child is almost unemotional.

HANNAH

I have a bad feeling again. Promise not to come home from school next weekend.

RAY

Have to.

CUT TO:

INT. RHODRI FAMILY LIMO-4 YEARS AGO

Ray is sitting alone listening to the radio, while his body guard drives.

V.O. NEWS WOMAN

It is still uncertain as to who caused the attack on the Rhodri family.

CUT TO:

EXT. RHODRI MANSION-NIGHT-4 YEARS AGO

Raymond's room shines a bright blue light and explodes.

CUT TO:

EXT. RHODRI MANSION-NIGHT-4 YEARS AGO

Sirens are wailing as police surround the mansion.

V.O. NEWS WOMAN (CONT'D)

Many fingers are pointing towards it being a terrorist attack, since Theodore Rhodri owns one of the biggest weapons manufacturers in the world.

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE RAYMOND'S ROOM-RHODRI MANSION-NIGHT-4 YEARS AGO

Ray slinks to the floor quietly. His mother embraces him.

V.O. NEWS WOMAN(CONT'D)

The target seams to have been the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Rhodri.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S ROOM-AVALON,CALIFORNIA-PRESENT

Ray is lying in his bed, tossing in his sleep while his friends watch on confused. Elina is combining herbs into a liquid in a bowl and burning the rest.

V.O. NEWS WOMAN

A maid saw a girl, whose name has not been released yet, in the room right before the explosion.

CUT TO:

INT. RHODRI LIMO-ENGLISH COUNTRYSIDE-NIGHT-4 YEARS AGO

Raymond grips the door handle.

RAY

Take me home.

Driver

I was given strict orders to-

RAY

TAKE ME HOME! NOW!

Just as quickly as he lost his composure he recollects himself.

RAY

Please.

CUT TO:

EXT. RHODRI MANSION-CORNWALL-NIGHT-4 YEARS AGO

Raymond gets out of the car. The ambulance and police are everywhere carrying away body parts and talking to people. Ray heads towards the house and is stopped by his mother.

GRAENA

(To Guard) Why did you bring him here? Are you mad?

CUT TO:

EXT. RHODRI MANSION-DAY-4 YEARS AGO

Ray and Hannah are under their tree.

HANNAH

Promise me!

RAY

Fine.

CUT TO:

INT. RHODRI MANSION-NIGHT-4 YEARS GO

Raymond hurries up the stairs being chased by his screaming mother. He opens the door to find police everywhere and bodies covered. Blood and body parts are on the wall and floor. His mother immediately covers his eyes as the police urgently escort them out. Raymond quietly sinks down to sit on the floor just outside his room. His mother holds him, but he does not cry.

V.O. NEWS WOMAN

Due to the severe mutilation of the bodies, identification is turning out to be very difficult. This is exceptionally trying for the family of, twelve year old Hannah Kingston, the girl witnesses saw in the room before the explosion.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S BEDROOM-NIGHT-PRESENT

Ray is lying on his bed breathing fast, but still asleep. Blake is seated at the foot of the bed anxiously watching him, as Jaime paces. Elina is once again arguing with Melvin, right outside the door. The smoke from the herbs swirl around Ray's bed. Ray's eyes flicker open.

BLAKE

Hey man!

Jaime opens the door.

JAIME

He's up.

Melvin and Elina come in. Elina grabs the liquid she made.

ELINA

Here drink.

He drinks.

ELINA

How do you feel?

RAY

A little dizzy. But, I'm fine.

He sits up. But, Elina pushes him gently back down.

ELINA

Today's your day to awaken. I guess it isn't agreeing with you. Rest.

BLAKE

That's why he fainted?

ELINA

Think so.

JAIME

Sure it's not his girlie tendencies?

Ray smirks as his television turns itself on. Naomi appears among the snow, screaming. Television shuts itself off.

MELVIN

They're here.

**END OF ACT FOUR**

**ACT FIVE**

INT. RAY'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

JAIME

They have Naomi!

Melvin grabs his phone and dials his sister again and gets screeching noises and has to pull the phone from his ear. He looks down at it and sees weird pictures flickering on his phone's screen.

MELVIN

Arthur, get out of bed. I'm sorry about your friend, but I'm here to protect you.

BLAKE

But, she's got nothing to do with this.

MELVIN

I don't have time to follow protocol. I'm taking him now.

ELINA

Melvin!

Melvin reaches for Raymond who has sat up. He tries to Lift but nothing happens. He tries again.

MELVIN

What the hell? They must be on Lockdown for some reason.

The television turns on again this time with a countdown. Six hours and ticking to 10:02 pm.

RAY

What does that mean?

MELVIN

We have to wait.

RAY

Can't we just get zapped somewhere else?

MELVIN

No. Morrigan is leading the Fae. Safest place for you is Avalon. As long as we stay in the house, we are fine. It's guarded by Avalon. They can't enter unless invited in.

RAY

Like a vampire?

JAIME

Because that's so in now.

Mel glares at the boys, reaches for his phone and it acts crazy again.

MELVIN

Answer the bloody phone!

BLAKE

You aren't going to do anything about Naomi?

MELVIN

Not my problem.

They stare at Melvin in shock. Jaime sits by Ray as they watch the countdown. Melvin walks around confused as Elina joins her son whose anger is growing. Ray's phone begins to vibrate. He looks at it and it says Naomi's Cell. He cautiously answers.

RAY

Hello?

NAOMI

Ray! Please! HELP!

The phone goes dead. Ray's eyes water.

RAY

We need to help her.

MELVIN

They're trying to lure you out. Don't be stupid.

Blake has had enough and grabs the nearest weapon he sees from the wall and runs out the room. Everyone rushes after him but Melvin. Blake being the strongest of the boys makes it out the door, just as Melvin appears. Elina calls out hysterically and tries to open the door but it won't open.

ELINA

MELVIN OPEN THE DOOR!

MELVIN  
Lancelot has compromised us!

ELINA

It's BLAKE! Open it!

Melvin takes a deep breath and flicks his hand. Elina opens the door and runs out. Jaime and Ray try to follow, but the door is locked again. They hear a blast and scream and jump back from the door.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS-LAND OF AVALON

Gertrude and the Council are absorbing power from hovering crystals in a great room and projecting it back out over everyone. Many priests and priestesses are gathered in the room. The doors seem to breathe. Swaying in and out. The Raven's calls are heard from outside, but she can't get in.

Annie sees the door breath, but she is on the other side. She has found a way to get near the Raven once again. The Raven has her fists clenched trying to get into the large room. Annie, in a hidden spot, looks around and finds a broken piece of glass. She takes a breath and slices open her palm. The Raven suddenly stops and sniffs the air.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S ROOM-EVENING

Hours have gone by. Ray hears another blast and scream from outside and jumps. He is in silent tears. Jaime is scribbling in his book and shows Ray, who writes something back. Melvin watches the screen and then glances at his phone. Ray takes a deep breath and stands up.

RAY

We need to help them.

MELVIN

No, we don't. It's been hours.

RAY

They still might be--Maybe we can reason with the Fae.

MELVIN

Four years ago a group of teenage Fae thought that since women usually posses magic, that no man should be their ruler. So, they snuck into your room, ignoring the prophecy and thought they'd take care of you early. However, a little girl surprised them and everyone in the room was blown up!

Ray is silent and sits back down.

JAIME

You mean Han? Hannah Kingston?

RAY

No, it was a protest or something. That's why they had to send me away.

MELVIN

It was the Fae: a bunch of angry kids who blew up a little girl for their cause. They can't be reasoned with.

JAIME

But, we can't let it happen again!

Melvin shakes his head and turns away from the boys. Without a word Ray picks up the nearest thing to him, which is a magic 8 ball and throws it at Melvin's head, who stops it in mid air without doing anything and it falls to the ground with a thud.

Ray and Jaime watch on in amazement for a second. Melvin turns his attention back to the screen. Ray collects himself and reaches up for his katana on the wall. Jaime watches him for a second, then pulls down a crossbow and a dagger. Melvin begins to talk with his back to them.

MELVIN

Put them back boys.

RAY

NO! I am your king! So-so do as I say!

Melvin turns. Ray struggles not to loose his temper.

RAY

I know Jaime and I have no real skill against them, but we are going to try! The Fae already took my best friend when I was eleven. Made my parents send me away. I am not letting them take anything else from me. Sorry I am not the God you wanted. Sorry, I didn't know about you. But, you can't make them pay for that. You said you were sent to protect and help, well actually do it, instead of feeling sorry for yourself!

Ray goes to Melvin's side and pulls him up by his shoulder, similar to how Mel had pulled him up on the field.

RAY

Get up!

Melvin is not quite sure how to react. Ray heads out the room with authority. Jaime smirks at Melvin and follows.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS-LAND OF AVALON

Annie is cautiously walking up to the Raven who has left the door alone, aware of the blood that's dripping from Annie's hand.

CUT TO:

EXT. RAY'S HOUSE

Melvin walks outside with the boys behind him. It is deserted and dark. Morrigan steps out from the shadows holding Blake, who is beaten badly and unconscious. Two other Fae are holding an equally beaten Elina and Naomi.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS-LAND OF AVALON

Annie holds up her bloody hand, extended in front of her. Raven sways where she stands then begins to repeat the same word with anger and strange gestures towards herself, growing in frustration but losing in strength.

RAVEN

Caliburn! Caliburn! CALIBURN!

CUT TO:

EXT. RAY'S HOUSE

Melvin begins to fight as do the boys. Jaime is disarmed almost instantly, but Ray gives up a good fight for a few minutes. Then, the Fae descend upon him. Holding him down. Melvin is still fighting off three or four by himself.

CUT TO:

The Raven suddenly begins to scream. She arches her back as Annie steps back, frightened.

ANNIE

_Okay._

The Raven begins to convulse. The blue flames appear around her then soar up and out the building, in a sort of explosion. The Raven collapses.

CUT TO:

EXT. RAY'S HOUSE

Ray screams out, with arched back. He hovers in the air as the flames that left The Raven fly down upon him. The clothes he is wearing, transform into a more stylish badass version, with armor. Everyone watches on. He comes back to the ground and immediately begins to attack the Fae. But, his eyes are glowing. He is not himself. He is fighting with strength a child that size should not have and with skills of a sword master. He flips and jumps, matching metal to metal with grace and precision.

His sword thrusts to fatally stab a Fae. Many are wounded on the floor. Ray's eyes flicker and the hand holding the sword begins to shake and halts before it kills anyone. Melvin watches on confused. Ray starts to come back to himself and looks around at what he did, disturbed. The Fae, noticing his distraction, lurch at him, but are blasted away and killed by Gertrude, who has appeared. The remaining Fae reach out and grab each others arm and make a group Lift and disappear.

**END OF ACT FIVE**

**ACT SIX**

INT. RAY'S LIVINGROOM-LATE EVENING

Ray is sitting in his living room in shock, sipping tea. Many priests and priestesses are walking around. Cleaning up the house with magic and healing his friends who are lying down. Gertrude is talking with her brother.

MELVIN

His awakening was amazing. I can't even describe--you should've seen it!

GERTRUDE

I got the tail end.

MELVIN

He really is Arthur. I know you said he was. But, to actually see it. It's nothing like I've ever experienced. Maybe Annie's awakening comes close, but-

GERTRUDE

Don't get too excited. It's a good thing I finally could take the Lockdown off since you, once again, failed to do your duty.

MELVIN

I protected him!

GERTRUDE

Exposing a newly awakened, untrained boy to the Fae is protecting? Then, you went on to sacrifice these children and Elina! Who the hell are you? I mean really.

MELVIN

You think Annie would've done a better job?

GERTRUDE

Maybe. She was the one to put the Raven to sleep.

MELVIN

Please. She's the only one who can get near her without disintegrating! And might I point out she did let her escape in the first place. Both times.

Gertrude gives him a death glare.

MELVIN

Truth hurts.

Ray wanders over to them.

RAY

Thank you for saving us.

GERTRUDE

Sorry, I wasn't here sooner. Thankfully you were towards the end of the list.

RAY

That's why we had to wait?

MELVIN

Yes, I told you that. You wouldn't awaken till your exact birth time.

RAY

But, I was born in England.

MELVIN

You don't say.

RAY

With the time difference wouldn't my awakening time be 8 hours ahead?

Gertrude and Melvin exchange looks.

RAY

No wonder I felt weird in the afternoon. But, then what was that weird hover DBZ fighty thing that happened?

Ray sips his tea thinking innocently about this, then, rushes off when he sees Blake sitting up.

GERTRUDE

Mel-

MELVIN

I'll let myself out.

GERTRUDE

Good man.

CUT TO:

INT. CATACOMBS

Annie is seated in front of her laptop typing. There are a stack of books opened around her. Their pages flip quickly without anyone touching them, searching for something. The Raven is peacefully floating in her vat. Kali is using a pliers-like contraption to pull the crystal shard out of the wall, with much difficulty.

KALI

Give it a rest. They all say the same thing.

ANNIE

Just 'cause Wikipedia says it, doesn't make it fact.

KALI

It's not a big deal. She was in distress and just babbling, like last time.

Kali finally frees the shard and brings it to Annie and lays it on the table.

ANNIE

No. Last time she was weak and scared. Now, she's had years to strengthen for the ultimate temper tantrum. You should've seen her send out the flames and-

Kali stares at her worried. They both know something that must be kept a secret. Kali says nothing and walks off. Annie closes the laptop and looks at the crystal warily, then the Raven. The camera moves in on one of the books opened to a page with an illustration of a sword labeled Excalibur, with alternate older names beginning with Caliburn.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S HOUSE-MORNING

Ray enters his room in his pajamas having just left his bathroom. He jumps when he sees Melvin sitting by the chessboard.

RAY

You should really try calling first. I thought you went back.

MELVIN

Gert can't stay mad at me for very long. So, looks like I'll be around for a while. Teaching you, like I did last time, as your Merlin.

Ray gets up and joins him at the chess board.

RAY

Merlin? Like with the staff and beard and cantankerous owl on your shoulder, turning me into a squirrel and fish for life's lessons?

MELVIN

Things are still a little fuzzy but, I can confidently say I never turned you into a squirrel.

RAY

Disney lies.

Ray begins to play the chess game and Melvin follows suit.

MELVIN

Arthur, this is real. Not some childhood story. You need to grow up.

RAY

I think we need to start over again.

MELVIN

I agree.

RAY

Okay, well before you can start with my _lessons_, I need you to respect me and my friends.

Melvin laughs to himself.

RAY

Look, you aren't better than me because you grew up on your side of the wall, making doors lock with your mind and disappearing into thin air. First off, I haven't officially agreed to be your king. You haven't given me a good reason to. I don't want to be running around with a sword just killing people for your world. Actually, I don't want to be killing anyone for any reason.

MELVIN

But, it's your destiny. You have to defend us and bring down the Wall. You're the king.

RAY

Give me respect and a reason and maybe then we can talk.

Ray gets up and walks to the door.

MELVIN

Quit that easy, Arthur?

RAY

It's Ray and checkmate. Sorry.

Ray leaves. Melvin looks down at the board.

MELVIN

Bugger.

CUT TO:

INT. RAY'S STAIRCASE

Ray steps out of his room and looks down to the living room. Naomi and Blake are fighting over the remote. Jaime is scribbling in his notebook.

RAY

Morning!

They greet him happily, Well, Jaime sort of grunts. They are all bruised but definitely will live.

BLAKE

My liege, awakens.

NAOMI

Ray-Ray, hurry up. We're heading to the mall. I thought I deserved it after being made into the damsel in distress. Next time it's your turn.

RAY

Deal. Give me a sec.

CUT TO:

INT. BATHROOM

Ray heads into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He begins to gargle looking at himself in the mirror. As he is leaning forward to spit it out, a girl, HANNAH, 16, is standing behind him and was very obviously not there before. She's beautifully gothic, gauzy, and appears to have angel wings. She instantly begins to fade away as he looks back into the mirror. He is startled and turns around. No one is there. He breathes rapidly in fear.

RAY

H-Hannah?

BLACK OUT.

**END OF ACT SIX**


End file.
